


Touch

by kealin



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Community: tales_100, Gen, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kealin/pseuds/kealin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy wasn't sure which one was the fool, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> For theme: bare skin.

“Arm.”

Already callus fingers traced down his charge’s flesh. Guy gripped thin wrists tightly, thinking how easily he could break them. “Wrist,” he continued, seated beside the tub Luke was currently soaking in as the boy relearned the names for his limbs.

His thumb brushed at the center of Luke’s palm. “Hand,” Then touched each fingertip. “Fingers."

Luke stared at the differences in the size of his hand compared to Guy’s then he intertwined their fingers, smiling as he did so. He turned that bright smile up at Guy, waiting.

Hard eyes looked at their fingers and Guy muttered. “Fool.”


End file.
